poohs_adventures_funimation_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Crystal-Clear Sleuthing! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins) *- *Emerl: What you watching Ash? *- *- *- *'Rotom Pokedex:' If you want to know who I think did it. It's this fellow, no doubt in my mind. *'Emerl:' Rotom Pokedex that is so wrong. *'Rotom Pokedex:' What are you talking about? *'Emerl:' The culprit scene doesn't make any sense. *- *- *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Crystal-Clear Sleuthing! *Laki: You heard me. It's you, doctor. *(Everyone gasp) *'Rotom Pokedex & Professor Kukui:' Incredible! *'Emerl:' (Angry) WHAT!? *- *- *- *'Rotom Pokedex & Professor Kukui:' He's so cool! *'Rotom Pokedex:' Such logical crime-solving with a bold approach! Alolan Detective Laki is the best! *'Petrie:' (Sees Emerl is angry) Emerl, you okay? *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(The next morning) *- *- *(Now we see Sakura and Li training their Pokemon to fight) *Sakura Avalon: Froakie use Water Pulse! *Li Showron: Treecko use Bullet Seed! *- *- *- *- *- *'Sakura Avalon:' Break time. *(Suddenly Sakura, Li and their Pokemon hear a scream coming from inside the school) *'Sakura Avalon:' What was that noise? *'Li Showron:' Let's go and see what's going on here? *(Then all the heroes also hears Ash's screaming) *Grandma Longneck: What was that? *'Grandpa Longneck:' (Sighs) Ash, again. *'Grandma Longneck:' But what's wrong? *'Grandpa Longneck:' I don't know, but I'm sure he'll tell us. *(Inside the Pokemon school) *'Ash Ketchum:' It's gone! It's gone! It's gone! Where? Why? It's not here. It's not here either! *(The other heroes arrived) *'Mallow:' What are you looking for Ash? Is there anything I can do? *'Ash Ketchum:' I can't find my Electrium Z. My Normalium Z's right here. *'Lillie:' Isn't Electrium Z the Z-Crystal you recieved instead of the other one? *'Lana:' It was after Hala's grand trial. *'Ash Ketchum:' It sure is and it's super-special because I got it from Tapu Koko! *'Lana, Lillie & Mallow:' Oh, no! *'Muscle Man:' Oh, no, bro! *'Emerl:' YOU LOST THE ELECTRIUM Z CRYSTAL!?!? *'Ash Ketchum:' Tapu Koko's going to be so mad! *'Ruby:' Not to mention Kiawe. He's going to be mad about this. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Squidward': (running up to Kiawe) Please, please, stop it!!! Is this any way to behave? Hmm? *'Kiawe': But he lost his... *'Squidward': I KNOW!!! I know! But can we at least show a little decency and let Ash have a chance to explain how he lost his Z-Crystal without causing a fight? *'Eugene Krabs:' Squidward's right. *'Grandpa Longneck:' We must find it, if you just calm down. *- *- *- *'Rotom Pokedex:' And so the culprit of this mystery... (points at Kiawe) is you, Kiawe! *'Kiawe:' WHAT?! *'Emerl:' WHAT?! *'Gmerl:' WHAT?! *'Yoshi:' WHAT?! *'Donkey Kong:' WHAT?! *'Tigger:' (mutters gibberish and gasp) WHAT?! *'Piglet:' WHAT?! *'Pooh Bear:' WHAT?! *'Rabbit:' WHAT?! *'Eeyore:' Huh? *'Sora, Mickey, Donald & Goofy:' WHAT?! *'Tino Tonitini:' WHAT?! *'Carver Rene Descartes:' WHAT?! *'Sunset Shimmer:' WHAT?! *'Littlefoot:' What? *'Cera:' WHAT?! *'Guido:' Huh? *'SpongeBob Squarepants:' Huh? *'Patrick Star:' What?! That's insane! *'Sandy Cheeks:' Huh?!?! *'Eugene Krabs:' WHAT?!? *'The DigiDestined and their Digimon:' Huh?! (Screaming) *'Dan Kuso:' WHAT?! *'Thomas the Tank Engine:' What?! *Sakura Avalon: What?! *Li Showron: What?! *Madison Taylor: What?! *Meilin Rae: What?! *Kero: What?! *Inuyasha: WHAT?! *Kagome: What?! *Miroku: What?! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Kai Urazoe:' Say what?! *'Professor Kukui:' No! Kiawe is the culprit! *'Kiawe:' How could it be me, Rotom?! *'Rotom Pokedex:' I have the evidence right here. Allow me to play you a video. *- *- *- *- *'Rotom Pokedex:' That's the only theory I can come up with. *'Professor Kukui:' Ya-da, ya-da. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Emerl': ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! (steam comes out of his head) THE Z-CRYSTAL WAS STUCK IN YOUR WIG ALL ALONG?!?! *Eugene Krabs: So my eyes are correct. You still got a wig he order you get rid of it. *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Kiawe': (seeing how hurt Kari is due to his outburst; gasps) I'm so sorry, Kari. I didn't mean it. No more outbursts. I'll be nice Kiawe from now on. I promise. *Kari Kamiya: It's okay Kiawe I forgive. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: *(the episode ends)